Slime'y Gordo
For the unique Gordo Slime which appears every weekend, see Party Gordo Gordo Slimes are giant, stationary Slimes. They can not be directly interacted with nor can they be moved, but can be fed large amounts of Food to burst them. There are currently 16 wild Gordos in specific areas in the Far, Far Range. They may hold a Slime Key or reveal a Static Teleporter. Gordos may also be spawned on a Gadget Site by baiting a Gordo Snare with Food. Snared Gordos do not hold Keys. Slimepedia Entry Slimeology: Gordo Slimes are a rare phenomenon that occurs when multiple slimes of the same type congregate. The result is that the slimes seem to merge together into a much larger slime that is seemingly incapable of movement. A gordo will eat until it bursts, causing all the slimes to separate once more, as well as revealing whatever object it was that caused the gordo to form in the first place. Rancher Risks: Gordos pose no real risk to ranchers, they can only sometimes be a nuisance in that they are hiding something a rancher might need. So if you see a gordo, feed it! Plortonomics: Gordos produce no plorts on their own, however the slimes they produce after bursting do like any normal slime. Map This map contains all of the Gordo Slime locations in a single image. Note that while these locations are precise, they may be at different elevations. Diet Each Gordo, like its smaller counterparts, has its own diet and favored food depending on the type of Gordo. Feeding a Gordo its base slime's favored food (if applicable) satisfies two units of food instead of one. Their diets and food requirements are as follows: Rewards A Gordo's standard loot consists of 10 Slimes of their type and 2-3 Crates. Note that only select wild Gordos drop a crate with Slime Science Resources, but snared Gordos will always drop a crate containing them. In addition to a Gordo's standard loot, 11 Wild Gordos also drop a Slime Key needed to unlock Slime Gates. 5 sit on a Static Teleporter, two of which go to new areas: Ash Isle and Ring Island, another two offer two way teleportation between The Ranch and The Indigo Quarry and The Moss Blanket, and the final teleporter is a one-way trip back to The Ranch from The Glass Desert. Tips *Although Rancher Risks state that Gordos are not dangerous, this is not strictly true; the Boom Gordo causes a large explosion when it bursts, and the Rad Gordo exudes a radiation aura that gets bigger the more it is fed. *Gordos do not utilise special abilities of their slime counterparts; the Rock and Crystal Gordos do not harm on contact, the Dervish Gordo does not cause tornadoes, and Quantum Gordos do not produce ghosts. The Hunter Gordo can still go invisible, but will re-appear when close by. *In Adventure Mode, there are no naturally occurring Gold Gordos; they can only be seen by snaring one with a Master Gordo Snare baited with Gilded Ginger, and can only be fed Gilded Ginger. They are however present in Rush Mode. *The 16 wild Gordos in the game currently consist of: two Pink Gordos, two Rock Gordos, a Phosphor Gordo, two Tabby Gordos, a Quantum Gordo, a Boom Gordo, a Rad Gordo, a Honey Gordo, a Crystal Gordo, a Hunter Gordo, a Mosaic Gordo, a Tangle Gordo, and a Dervish Gordo. Changes *'1.3.0b' - Fixed bug where gordos could sometimes be replaced by another gordo. *'1.2.2' - The Party Gordo has been implemented. *'1.2.0' - Fixed bug with diet readout for gold/lucky slimes and gordos. *'1.1.0' - Gordo slimes on the range that have been fed at least once will now appear on the map. **Fixed bug where boom gordos would push echoes out of place. However, having seen the amazing fireworks displays some players created, we’re committed to remaking that awesome discovery in a future update in a more formal capacity. *'1.0.1' - A Gold Gordo can now be snared, with the same probabilities of capture on its respective snares as other Gordos. It requires 3 Gilded Gingers to burst. *'0.6.0' - Crystal Gordo and Hunter Gordo can now be found within The Indigo Quarry and Moss Blanket, respectively. Dervish, Mosaic and Tangle Gordos can now be found in The Glass Desert. Gordo food requirements have been reduced. *'0.5.1' - The Gordo Snares have been added. Crystal and Hunter Gordos can now be found using Gordo Snares. *'0.5.0' - Boom and Quantum Gordos have been added. Crystal Gordos added to the game files *'0.4.2' - Gordos can now receive fashion pod accessories. Slightly reduced the number of required food for gordos to burst. *'0.4.0' - Second Pink Gordo has been added. *'0.3.7' - Second Rock Gordo now houses a teleporter to the Volcano Island under itself. It also doesn't drop gold slimes anymore. *'0.3.6' - Second Tabby Gordo now houses a teleporter to the Arch Island under itself, and the key it dropped is no longer obtainable. That means, it now became either a useless trinket or a priceless reward depending on how you see it. *'0.3.2' - Slimepedia Entry added. *'0.3.1' - Second Tabby Gordo has been added. *'0.3.0' - A Rad, a Honey and two Rock Gordos have been added; Redesign of them; First Tabby and first Rock Gordo's teleporters lead now to the Overgrowth and the Grotto respectively. *'0.2.2' - Indicators of their diet have been added. *'0.2.0' - The first gordos - Pink, Tabby and Phosphor Gordos were added. Trivia *Gordo is the Spanish/Portuguese word for "fat". **"Gordo" is also the name of an enemy from the Kirby franchise. **The name is similar to Gorgo, an enemy from Nick's previous game Spiral Knights. *Gordos previously required a lot more food to be fed to satisfaction. Pink Gordos required 50 Food items, and all other Gordos required 75; halved to 38 with a favorite. *Gordo Slimes are one of the few slimes that cannot be consumed by Tarr; the others being Tarr themselves and Gold Slimes. *Gordos equipped with a Fashion Pod will spawn slimes wearing the same Fashion Pod when burst. *According to Nick Popovich, the way Tabby Gordos sit on the teleporters is similar to how cats would sit on warm objects. *Lucky Slimes, Fire Slimes, Puddle Slimes, Saber Slimes, Quicksilver Slimes and The Tarr do not have a Gordo counterpart. The Saber Slime is the first corralable slime to hold this distinction. **The Puddle Slime, however, is the only one on the list above to have a gordo mentioned within the code, even though not seen in the game. *A Snared Phosphor, Hunter, and Quantum Gordo's snares can be viewed through the Gordo; the Phosphor Gordo is translucent, the Hunter Gordo goes invisible when far enough away, and the Quantum Gordo can be seen through when it "glitches". *All Gordo Slimes begin to shake when fed an adequate amount of food: Pink Gordos begin shaking when fed 23 units, and all other standard Gordos require 37 units. Gold Gordos are the only exception, only shaking when fed 3 Gilded Gingers, which bursts them. *Gold Gordos require 6 units of food to burst. However, since they favor and exclusively eat Gilded Ginger, they only need to be fed 3 times. Kategoria:Nie Ukończone